evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Takahashi
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Masaru and Katsuki Takahashi moved from Japan to a new life in America. They bought a home and began a new life there, Katsuki staying at home, and Masaru getting a good job at a place called Primatech Paper. Things were going quite well, and they picked up when their daughter, Haruka, was born. Her father had some plans for his young daughter. He was a man who recognized that women could do as much as men, and had intended to enact his plan no matter what gender his first offspring was. Not what his father, or grandfather, and so forth, would have done, but it was his choice. He decided to get his daughter involved in the job he loved. The one hidden behind the wall of paper. Haruka's father worked for the 'special person' hunting group known only as "The Company", and she was raised by him to one day be an agent. As a result, she spent most of her life being shaped into a good agent. She was raised that they were right, and her respect for her father lead her to agree with his words. She never complained, and instead did her best to make her father proud of her. He was hard on her, but she was determined to do right by him. In school, she never had any friends, instead using her time to study and learn as much as she could. She didn't care though, friends were a waste of time after all. She was eventually brought in by her father to be an agent, and she took to their training well. She worked hard to achieve her father's dream, which had now become her own. During this time, she grew to dislike specials. She resented the fact that they were born with something that she could never have. Still, she was determined to succeed and so she even worked with specials. After all, one should keep their friends close and their enemies closer. Haruka had no friends, so she was just surrounded by enemies. She used this to study specials. Both allies and targets. A common factor was most tended to single out their abilities as their main and only strength. Their powers became a crutch of defense. Haruka devised tactics and plans that were aggressive and effective. She excelled as one of the top agents of capturing specials, though she also had one of the highest fatality rates in the business. She did not hesitate kill tactics especially if civilians were involved. Her civilian casualty rating remained zero throughout her career. That was the excuse for the deaths of targets, though there was some doubt. There were accusations that she was too quick to judge death was appropriate, but never enough evidence to counter her argument. Even her partners couldn't say as they usually ended up dead or left behind as she went on her own. Mixed feelings about her remaining an agent existed, but she was always allowed to keep her job because her capture rate outweighed the death toll. Either way, she still earned herself the nickname the Angel of Death due to her innocent appearance and list of casualties. It was during her time at The Company that she met Adara Summers. Adara was a like minded agent who was also one of the best, yet with a scaling kill counter. While one would be hard pressed to call them 'friends' exactly, their was a unity in their common viewpoints. A friendly rivalry spawned in who could best the other in capturing (or killing) their target. Eventually the original incarnation of the terrorist group known as Nemesis attacked The Company. Operation alone, Haruka managed to track down and kill a powerful telepath that was nearby, using her ability to guide and distract from a distance. The rest of the group, however, managed to destroy the building. Other installations fell and The Company was no more. The mission wasn't though. Her records were put in the hands of the government and she was recruited for the "Building 26" project. Haruka preferred this set up of just civilians and their methods were harsher. Plus they kept their captives sedated and didn't release them with tags like animals. Animals couldn't do what they could, they needed to be removed completely. Haruka excelled above the other agents with her skills. Powers Haruka possesses no''' '''anomalistic abilites. Category:Original Characters (Civilians)